


[Podfic] Another Second Last Chance by nevertothethird

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication is Sexy, F/M, Friendship, Maybe Romance, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trope-a-Palooza, VM Fic Club Trope-A-Palooza 2020, VMTAP20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: Her dad thinks she's destined for greatness, but there have been plenty of great women and men who weren't all that good. This man standing in front of her, who is strangely enough wearing a corresponding shade of blue to hers, sees her. He doesn't see someone unobtainable or destined to be great. He sees Veronica Mars.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars, Veronica Mars/Stosh "Piz" Piznarski
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Another Second Last Chance by nevertothethird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Second Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253698) by [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird). 



> This is simple and straightforward. Just a recording of me reading a favorite story to you. I'd never recorded myself reading before. We can blame Trope-a-palooza and The Alliance (you know who you are)! Mutual Pining, for the win!
> 
> Please allow a moment for the audio to load. Sometimes it looks like it's not going to work (0:00/0:00) but after a moment it changes to (0:00/19:10). The time involved seems to vary but at least several seconds. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> I created this podfic for Veronica Mars Trope-a-palooza July 2020 sponsored by AllTheVMFF and VM Fic Club.

  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/uke71x0079s5wz5/AnotherSecondLastChance_byNevertothethird.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Another Second Last Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253698)

 **Author:** [nevertothethird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertothethird/pseuds/nevertothethird)

 **Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC)

 **Length:** 19:10

 **Listen at Dropbox.com:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uke71x0079s5wz5/AnotherSecondLastChance_byNevertothethird.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
